Ill at Quidditch
by BlackDiamonds.32.20.54
Summary: Poor Blaise is ill yet he is determind to sit though Draco's Quidditch game. Slash DM/BZ


_**Ill at Quidditch**_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter**_

_**Summary- Poor Blaise is ill yet he is determind to sit though Draco's Quidditch game. Slash DM/BZ**_

Draco frowned from his broom up in the air above the Quidditch pitch. He rubbed the bracelet that was resting around his wrist, the silver brand kept him connected to his mate. It allowed the others emotions to flow though each other. The cold feeling that ran through had him glancing in the direction of the Slytherin stands. He turned his attention back to the opposing team as they flew on to the field. Sneering as he shook hands with Potter requested by Madame Hooch agreeing to a fair game both captains took they positions as the balls were released.

The Slytherins cheered as the balls were released on the other side of the field the Gryffindors cheered. Blaise sniffed and pulled the double layered cloak tighter around his shaking body. He had whined as the Slytherin stands erupted in cheers as someone scored. Beside him Pansy gently placed her cold hand against his forehead. He had a small fever but it wasn't bad. Blaise tried to pay attention to the game that everyone was watching but he couldn't focus. Pansy frowned at the boy next to her, he had been sick for the last couple of days.

"Blaise I don't think you should be outside." Pansy told him as he rested his head against her shoulder.

"I'm fine. Just freakin cold." It's was just near the end of November, today just happened to be the first Slytherin versus Gryffindor match of the year. Blaise was determined to not let a little cold keep him from watching the game.

Draco kept watching for the snitch while avoiding other balls and players flying around. He glanced over to the Slytherin stands where he knew his mate was sitting, turning back to the game just in time to duck a bludger that was aimed for him he yelled something at Crabble, he watched as Potter continued to fly around watching for the snitch.

Blaise let out a harsh couch, he groaned and rubbed his chest before pulling the cloaks tighter around himself. Pansy took off her Slytherin scarf and wrapped it around his neck.

"Thanks, Pans." She nodded and accepted the arms that wrapped around her waist. Blaise leaned further into Pansy trying to soak up her body heat. He wish Draco would hurry up and find the stupid snitch.

Draco gasp and almost fell off his broom, the amount of want, love, and sadness flowing though his body from the bracelet made him unsteady. Narrowing his eyes he tried to search out the snitch. He needed to get back to his love, who was needing him.

'Finally' Blaise thought as Pansy poked him, he opened his eyes and blinked a few time adjusting to the white cloudy sky, he and everyone else watched as Potter and Draco both dived after the snitch. They both flew neck to neck turned and swerving around the other players. Draco glanced to see where Potter was as he sped up slightly both boys watched as the snitch still right in front of them. Draco reached out at the same time as Potter, when the snitch suddenly dropped. Draco dived seconds later Potter followed. The whole crowd jumped to their feet as the boys dived down. Both pulled up just before crashing to the ground, Draco flew straight up in the air holding his hand above his head, all the Slytherins burst into cheers as Draco waved the snitch. The Quidditch members landed their brooms, as the final score of 250 – 100 was announced. The Slytherins ran onto the field cheering for Draco and the other members. Pansy stood up with Blaise still attached to her side, the two slowly made their way down to the field, when Draco caught sight of them he made his way over to take Blaise into his arms. The Italian boy shuddered and melted himself into Draco's warm body.

"Thanks Pansy." The black haired girl smiled and kissed both their cheeks.

"It's no problem. Good job by the way." Pansy smiled at them before walking over to Crabble and Goyle.

"Come on Love, you should have stayed in bed." Draco sighed as he guided the tired, ill boy into the castle and towards the dungeons, they had their own private room thanks Lucius had insisting they were to have one. After the portrait swung open Draco guided his boyfriend towards the large bed, he undressed Blaise from his robes and motioned for him to get under the blankets. After making sure Blaise was settled Draco went and showered before crawling into the bed next to his love. Blaise unconsciously reached towards him in his sleep, and Draco was all to happy to have Blaise all wrapped up in his arms.

"Love you Blaise." Draco told the sleeping boy. Who mumble something back that sounded like "I love you" but it came out more like "I lobe bu."

"Go back to sleep." Draco kissed Blaise flushed cheek before Blaise settled down half laying on top of Draco.

Draco spent the rest of the day in bed with Blaise and even missed the celebration party but it really didn't matter to him. He was with his love and that's all that mattered.

_**Hope you enjoyed. **_


End file.
